


Afs que calor!

by sefairyz



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, M/M, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, beomjun - Freeform, choi beomgyu - Freeform, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Beomgyu estava deitado no chão da sala com o celular em mãos, ventilador a alguns passos de distância e morrendo de calor. O loirinho estava sofrendo pela onda de calor que atingiu a cidade naquele dia.E em um pedido de socorro, para que alguém viesse ficar consigo, Yeonjun atende o pedido do amigo e vai passar calor com ele, ou melhor, vai fazer com que ele se refrescasse.Beomgyu + YeonjunTXT
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 3





	Afs que calor!

Em uma noite de verão, onde Beomgyu estava deitado no chão da sala de sua casa com o celular em uma mão e a outra encostada no piso gelado. Ele estava sozinho por conta que sua família havia ido viajar e ele decidiu ficar em casa, mas não sabia que ficaria tão calor assim um ventilador estava a poucos passos de distancia de si e ainda sim estava sentindo um calor intenso, a onda de calor atingiu a cidade do loirinho na semana de natal, a pior semana de todas - Na visão de Beomgyu. 

Ainda com o celular na mão, o garoto passa seus dedos pelo visor e clica no aplicativo de mensagens, indo direto para a conversa do seu grupo de amigos, vendo um ‘’feliz natal’’ de todos eles, ele respondeu e logo depois reclamou para eles sobre palavras embaralhadas que estava calor e precisava se refrescar urgentemente.

Pediu para que uns dos meninos ficasse com ele, estava pedindo socorro pelo calor e sabia que ninguém queria sair de casa só pra ficar consigo no meio da noite, não os julgava, afinal tinham uma vida… mas o coraçãozinho do Choi estava tão quente que implorou pela ajuda, até que Hueningkai respondeu sua mensagem dizendo que ele e Soobin estavam ocupados demais fazendo coisas que não lhe diziam respeito e não poderia ir. De fato não dizia respeito, tanto que enviou um emoji de nojo para os amigos, desligando o visor brilhante e voltando a deitar no chão. 

Seu cachorro estava deitado na sua frente, totalmente esparramado pelo chão, fazendo com que Beom sentisse dó do bichinho, estava calor demais até pra ele, então resolveu levantar e pegar gelo, sabia que o pequeno gostava de comer gelo quando estava calor, então não se importou de pegar uma pedrinha e dar na boca dele. Logo voltando para o chão, pegando o aparelho e olhando a caixinha de mensagens, o grupo tinha 4 mensagens, uma de Tae dizendo que não poderia ir, duas de Soobin com um emoji sorrindo e outro emoji de beijinho, e embaixo uma mensagem do amigo que fazia seu coração disparar. Yeonjun enviou ‘’eu vou ai te fazer compainha’’. 

Aquela simples mensagem fez com que Beomgyu entrasse em estado de surto, eles eram amigos a tanto tempo, mas sempre se sentia diferente perto do outro Choi, ainda mais quando eles ficavam sozinhos juntos, afinal, por um longo tempo até então eram amigos até certa distância, não se viam muito por conta dos problemas familias de ambas partes, mas sempre que podiam estavam juntos, seja fazendo desde ficar aproveitando a companhia do outro, até nadar na piscina que tinha em seu quintal. Talvez gostar de Yeonjun era assim, um pulo pela madrugada sem ao menos se importar no que viria depois. 

Beom levantou todo desastrado observando cada cantinho da casa, ele correu para o quarto que aparentemente não estava bagunçado, mas não deixou de levar os copos e pratos esquecidos ali, além das roupas sujas em cima da cama, ao menos sabia se o outro Choi entraria ali, mas prevenir-se foi o melhor, então voltou correndo para sozinha, tomando cuidado para não deixar as louças caírem, assim colocando na pia para que lavasse depois - caso lembrasse de fazer aquilo -, mas em uma corridinha sua meia escorregou e o fez cair no chão, todavia nem deu tempo de sentir a dor da queda por ver o quão bagunçada aquela sala estava. Ele tirou as meias já sujas e parecia o flash quando em questão de segundos pegou as almofadas e as alinhou, colocando o ventilador em um lugar alto e catando desastradamente os papéis de chocolate que havia comido horas antes. 

O Choi só se sentiu satisfeito quando não tinha mais tempo de arrumar nada, que foi quando Yeonjun tocou a campainha, Beomgyu até tinha esquecido do calor, mas por outro lado estava suado e talvez fedendo - foi o que ele achou - porém foi até a porta mesmo assim. A primeira coisa que sentiu ao ver os cabelos azulados foi sorrir bolo, recebendo o mais velho com o coração quentinho, Yeonjun sorriu e entrou na casa, deixou seus sapatos e meias na entrada, assim entrando e indo direto para sala.

Beomgyu trancou a porta e suspirou pesadamente, colocando a mão no peito, sentindo a agitação gostosa - e desesperadora - que o mais velho lhe fazia sentir. Ele seguiu caminho para sala e se assustou com Yeonjun lhe encurralando na parede e prendendo suas mãos. O susto foi tão grande que ao menos conseguia olhar para face de Yeonjun, até que o mesmo pedisse para que olhasse para si.

No primeiro momento, não o fez, mas teve seu rosto erguido pelos longos dedos do outro Choi, assim que encarou os olhos bonitos do mais velho, fechou os olhos com força. Sabia bem que aqueles lindos olhos podiam facilmente lhe seduzir e por alguns instantes repensou o porquê de ter reclamado de estar sentindo calor sozinho. 

Logo sentiu a respiração de Yeon em seu pescoço, fechando mais os olhinhos Beom perguntou ao azulado o que ele queria, e em meio de um sorriso e outro, ele proferiu um ‘’Você pediu para que alguém viesse lhe fazer companhia nesse calor; estou aqui’’. Com a fala do maior, Beomgyu tremeu todinho, amava tanto aquela voz, realmente era difícil conviver com Yeonjun. Assim que abriu os olhos, sentiu os lábios macios sobre os seus.

O mais alto levou suas mãos na cinturinha de Bomu e sorriu durante o beijo, já o menor levou seus braços ao redor do pescoço alheio e se entrou aquele beijo gostoso que só Yeonjun tinha, sentindo os batimentos ficarem mais alto a cada instante e logo que o ar começou a faltar afastou um pouco o maior, sentido que a qualquer momento poderia infartar. Abraçou o mais velho, colocando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo as batidas aceleradas que o coração do outro, ele sorriu e acabou pensando alto demais ‘’Ele veio aqui pra fazer com que eu me sentisse mais quente?’’, logo escutando um resmungo de confirmação do outro, Beom riu e se afastou.

\- Bomu… eu tive uma ideia pra gente se refrescar - Sorriu ousado e segurou sua mão, o guiando para parte de fora da casa, onde havia uma piscina que ocupava mais da metade do quintal, e quando Beom viu Yeonjun tirando a camiseta, ele sabia bem o que o rapaz queria fazer. 

Assim que escutou o barulho do corpo do outro Choi se chocando com a água, observou nada detalhe em camera lenta, como Yeonjun ficava lindo sem camisa, seus cabelos molhados, o corpo totalmente encharcado, a lua iluminava ainda mais aquele sorriso que fazia Beom ir e voltar do céu em questão de segundo.

O mais novo tirou sua blusa sem excitar e pulo para os braços de Choi Yeonjun, que o recebeu na imensidão quente daquela madrugada, afundando juntos na água geladinha da piscina e entrando em um universo só deles, onde nada e nem ninguém poderia atrapalhar aquela conexão que só eles tinham. 

E naquela madrugada de natal Beom sentiu muito calor, mas mergulhar pela madrugada com Yeonjun tinha o ajudado a refrescar seus pensamentos e corpo, lhe trazendo um conforto gostoso nos braços do amigo que tanto amava, enquanto afundavam em um mundo só deles.


End file.
